America The Beautiful
by Pez-o-0
Summary: It might not get to R, but i put it just incase. Anyways, a trip to america leads to enemies to love, is it love? How could it be? Many twist and turns in their path, will they end up fighting or losing in the end?
1. So it begins

Hey all who started to read a prick in the thorn, sorry I never continued it. I got caught up in school finals, and other things going on in my life:P I also forgot where I was going with it, so now that I have time I am going to be making a completely new fiction. Sorry if it upsets anyone, lol I didn't even think the other was that good anyhow. And I promise to finish this one, I basically know a plot I am going for. Anyhow without further ado, I bring you America the beautiful.  
  
A light illuminated the dark room with a flash, seconds later a loud clasp of thunder shook the room. A young man sat up in his bed. He had been dreaming, but what was it? Did the dream wake him up or was it the storm that was coming steadily closer. He wiped off some sweat beads that had been developing on his head, and ran his fingers through his shaggy platinum hair. He lay back down on his queen size bed and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't the storm that had woken him, he knew that, he hadn't been able to get through a full nights sleep for two weeks now. He always woke up from a dream, but he just couldn't remember it whenever he woke up. It was really starting to bug him now. He rolled over determined to get some sleep, he knew he would need it. For tomorrow he would be returning to his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He would think about the dream when he had time to spare, maybe being back with his slythrin house would make it go away.  
  
Just a couple hours before he was searching his room for things he had forgotten to pack. Even though he would never admit it he liked being at Hogwarts, where he could be with his friends. Anything was better then being at the Malfoy Manor. Especially now with his father being home. After fifth year his father had been arrested and sent to Azkaban for the summer so he didn't see him too much. He got out the middle of his 6th year, and as soon as he did the letters came. He was use to it from the other years, but he had enjoyed the break. But this summer had been miserable. His father was on a warpath, and the Dark Lord still being in power didn't help much. Sure he was use to the madness of his father, but this year it seemed to be much worse, intensified. He owed it all to that perfect Potter for sending his father to Azkaban in the first place.  
  
The golden trio he could do without at Hogwarts. The Boy who lived, who everyone worshiped, the one he loathed, Harry Potter. Then there was that good for nothing, filthy Ronald Weasley. And last, the-know-it all dirty mudblood Hermione Granger. He despised them all. But tomorrow he would be looking forward to meeting them on the Hogwarts Express. For this year he would be wearing a badge. A badge that perfect Harry failed to get. This year Draco Malfoy was made Head Boy.  
  
"Dad can't you drive any faster?" one excited Hermione Granger asked.  
  
"What's the rush, are you that happy to be leaving me and your mother?" Mr. Granger smiled back at his grown seventeen-year-old daughter. He hoped she knew how proud he was of her.  
  
"Oh dad, you know how much I will miss you. It's just that this is the first summer I haven't seen Ron or Harry before school has started. I have so much to tell them!" Hermione stated as she craned her neck to see what was up ahead.  
  
"What else do you have to tell them? While we were in France it seemed all you did was write to those two." Chuckled Mr. Granger.  
  
"It's different, you can't put everything you want to say in letters! Besides I didn't tell them about making head girl. I wanted to surprise them. Oh besides, I miss them so much, it will be nice to see them." Hermione replied, "Oh dad did you finish signing my application? I need to make sure I hand it into Professor McGonagall before the feast today."  
  
"I have them. I hope you make it sweetie. But as your mother, it will scare me to death if you do. Being so far away in that castle is far enough but a whole ocean." Grimace Hermione's mother.  
  
"Oh don't worry mom. It would be so fascinating. I was really excited last year when they started the exchange program, and so disappointed to find out it was only for seventh years. But this year, this year I can apply! And the United States, when we went it was only to New York, and I only saw the muggle part, not that I knew any different. But I would love to see the wizarding side there. I hope I make it, I told Ron and Harry to apply, it would be so great to share that experience with them!" Hermione rambled on. She let out a sigh of relief as they pulled into the station. And hopped out of the car as soon as it stopped.  
  
"Okay missy, be careful, and enjoy your last year. Letter us as soon as you find out if you are going to America. When will that be?" her father asked.  
  
"Oh, ummm I think it will be sometime next week, and if I do make it I will leave the week after and stay for the rest of the term." Answered Hermione as she gathered her things together.  
  
"You be careful, and you know your Father and I love you so much! And I always miss you dreadfully when you leave." Mrs. Granger put on a fake pout and continued, "I can't believe you are almost all grown up. I am so proud of you. Make sure you write!"  
  
"Oh I have to go! I love you guys so much, and owe you. I will miss you and I promise to keep in touch." Hermione promised as she hugged her parents in unison. She turned and started the walk to platform 9 ¾. She turned around and looked at her parents waving good-bye. She did love them terribly; she knew how hard it must be watching her leave each year. She waved back and blew a kiss as she continued her walk.  
  
"There she is!" A tall redhead said pointing to Hermione as she appeared on the platform.  
  
Hermione saw them immediately. Her two best friends in the whole world. They has been through so much since their first year. She beamed as she looked at them and waved. They looked the same as the previous year, except maybe a little taller. Harry had grown into a fine young man. He still had that dark shaggy hair that he could never control, that matched his dazzling green eyes perfectly. He was short until the summer before sixth year where he shot up, not as much as Ron though. He had also grown into his body, the years of quidditch doing him good, toning his body and making him muscular. Most of the girls at Hogwarts had or have once had a crush on him, and Hermione couldn't blame them, he was cute plus had that great personality even if he was a little shy when it came to girls.  
  
And then there was Ron. He was still lengthy, but he now was a lot more muscular. He had his bright red hair like the rest of the Weasleys and those charming brown eyes. She could get lost in them. He had tanned over the summer, which brought out his adorable freckles. Truth be told, she had developed a crush on him the year before. His smile just made her melt. Not that he would ever find that out.  
  
She rushed over to her two best friends. She beamed at them and gave Harry a huge hug, and then turned to Ron and did the same. She might have lingered longer on him, so that she could take in the smell of him and hoped he hadn't noticed. Letting him go she stepped back and admired them. "I am so happy to see you two." She said with a wide grin.  
  
"Hermione! You look... you look" Ron stuttered.  
  
"You look great." Harry pitched in.  
  
Not only Harry and Ron had changed, Hermione had turned into the only word for it was well hot. She was still short only about 5'5, but it fit her. Her hair was no longer frizzy, but long and sleek, she had decided this summer it suited her. She had also gone to the pool almost everyday, which had toned her body and gave her a really nice tan. You could also see the curves that had form through her tight t-shirt she was wearing, and her long slender tan legs, that were shown under a short skirt. She was also wearing some makeup but it was natural looking bring out her almond eyes.  
  
"Uh, yeah great! Our little Hermione is all grown up." Teased Ron. He then noticed something pinned to her shirt. "You made head girl!" he gasped.  
  
"We knew you would. Who else would have been chosen over you? I would have been shocked." Grinned Harry.  
  
"Yes, I was going to write you but I don't know, just wanted to show you in person! I was really hoping one of you was made head boy." Hermione said bitting her lip.  
  
"I wonder who did make it. Maybe Justin Fletchy. He was in the running wasn't he? Hey Hermione, doesn't this mean you will be living in the head boy and girl sweet?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! I forgot all about that. The living thing, oh, now I really wish it was one of you two." Hermione kicked herself for not remembering that. Who was she going to be sharing a common room with?  
  
Ron had forgotten that too. He really wished he had made head boy now. Sharing a common room with Hermione. Don't think that, she is your friend Ron. A friend you are going to have to share with someone else. "That means you won't be with us." Frowned Ron. A whistle blew as the Hogwart Express was gearing up. "We better get on the train and find a compartment. I guess you should go Hermione and find out who the lucky guy who gets to share a common room with you is."  
  
"Oh right, I will meet you two later, after I get my instructions. I think I can handle whoever it is, as long as it isn't ferret boy. And just because I will be living with someone else, doesn't mean I will be in that common room 24/7. You two cant get rid of me that easily." Hermione winked, waving to her two friends and set off to the head compartment.  
  
Two cold icy dashing blue eyes sliced through the cloud on the platform. He was in command now, well close enough anyways. He started off stopping once and awhile to chat with a fellow slytherin. He was eager to find out who the lucky girl that got to share a room with him was. But then again he had a gut feeling he didn't want to find out. Especially if the girl was one certain mudblood.  
  
A squeal from behind bought him out of his thoughts. He looked around and glared at the horrible sight. The golden trio reuniting after along summer apart, he watched as she hugged Harry and then Ron. "Why don't you just wear a sign that says I like you?" He muttered to himself.  
  
"What was that my slytherin prince?" asked a seductive voice from behind him. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"I thought I told you before summer I wouldn't miss you Pansy." Snapped Draco. She was so pitiful holding onto a thread of hope that they might get back together. Really annoying actually, as she stalked him everywhere. All he really needed her for was a good shag once in awhile.  
  
"Oh stop playing." She cooed. "Did you fill out the applications for the exchange program? I was disappointed it was the US this year, last year it was Italy can you imagine how romantic that would have been. I hope we are both picked, imagine the fun we could have." She grinned.  
  
"Oh god lets hope not. But I will be picked and happy to get away. Now excuse me I must get to the head compartment." With that said Draco turned towards the train, but before he could go Pansy came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Standing on her tiptoes she whispered into his ear, "I missed you, you sexy prince. I will be in the compartment 4c, if you want me to show you how much." She laid a soft nibble on his ear and turned back to her friends.  
  
Draco sighed, maybe a nice shag would do him good. But first he needed to get to the head compartment. With that he started off. He finally made it to the front of the train, irritated it took him so long. He hoped he would be first, just to have a moment to himself. He sighed and entered the room. He wasn't first, a petite girl with amazing legs and long brown sleek hair stood there shocked.  
  
I hope you guys like!! Pleas review, I need any feedback I can get! 


	2. Belly Button Rings?

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed;) There is a very short sexual scene in here, but it wont go very far, that will be later on in the story. So don't get disappointed. Next update probably won't be until Friday or Saturday, I am going to a club tomorrow with some friends to see the Lost Prophets, never heard of them but my friend won tickets:P  
**  
"Mal... Malfoy!?!" "You're being forced to share a room with that nasty git?" "Can't you go to Professor McGonagall?" Harry and Ron both shouting out at once.  
  
"I know, it's horrible. And Professor McGonagall was the one who gave us our orders. She told us we better get use to each other and call a truce." Hermione whined while burying her face in her hands. "Now I really hope to go to America for the semester."  
  
"A room with Malfoy. Hermione if he ever tries anything you come get us! And you can still hang out with us in the Gryffindor common room. And yeah going to America would be awesome, as long as we go together. I would miss you to much if you left that long without me." Harry spoke softly, trying to solve his best friends problems one at a time. Malfoy I can't believe they would do this to her. He hated what would lye in front of his best friend, wishing he could cream Malfoy to a pulp. Knowing that was going on in his other best friends head as well. He watched Ron's face grow redder.  
  
"We'll figure something out 'moine. Don't worry we won't let that low life ruin your last year here! Maybe we can ask if you can stay in the gryffindor dorm, or can have your own common room." Ron said as he was scrambling for ideas.  
  
"You should have seen the smirk on his face when he opened the door showing he was head boy! I could of died." She thought back to the minutes before, Draco Malfoy standing there with a smirk on his face. His personality hadn't changed since first year, but he wasn't that little mousy boy he once was. His face was now softened and not pointy, his creamy skin now had a slight tan on it from summer, but only enough to give him some color. His icy bluish gray eyes, looked out from under his shaggy platinum hair. No longer slicked back but lay lose with a softness to it. He was now probably around 6'2 and same as Harry the years of quidditch had done him good making him rather muscular. He was hot and he knew he was. They had both stood there looking at each other, not knowing which face showed more hate. He had broken the silence just to comment on how he had no idea how a mudblood was head girl and he would have his father write to the school board about it. She had almost slapped him then but Professor McGonagall had arrived.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry bought Hermione out of her thoughts. "I was asking what that prat said when he saw you were head girl."  
  
"Oh, it was nothing, just Malfoy being Malfoy. I won't let him get to me. I will set down some rules, I am sure I can figure something out. Okay enough talk about him, lets talk about more pleasant things."  
  
"Yeah I guess. Hey Ron how are the Chudley Cannons doing this year?" Harry asked as Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of what you guys did during the summer." She said before they could get into their quidditch conversation, which always bored her.  
  
"I told you everything I did when I wrote you. Just hung out at the burrow and spent some time helping out at Fred and George's shop." Replied Ron who wanted to tell Harry about the latest quidditch game.  
  
"And I was stuck at the Dursley's for most of the summer and then went to the borrow. Okay anyways, you were say Ron?"  
  
She sighed, she loved them both to death, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to who wouldn't jump to the quidditch topic every time. "Well I had a very interesting summer in France. There is somethings I left out, I mean can't fit everything into a letter."  
  
"Okay what haven't you told us, is there a book you forgot to tell us you read?" asked Ron jokingly which earned him a small slap on his shoulder, making Harry chuckle watching his two friends.  
  
"I didn't stay in the room the whole time and read Ron." Hermione said with a roll of the eyes. "I told you I met a friend, Amber. And well she wasn't quite the bookworm type."  
  
"Yeah, you said she had piercing everywhere, and liked to go to clubs. Did she influence our dear Hermione at all?" chuckled Harry.  
  
"What are piercing anyways?" Ron asked, most wizards didn't have them, so Ron didn't quite know what they were.  
  
"You know when girls poke a hole through their skin and wear jewelry in it." Harry replied, and chuckled noticing Ron's face.  
  
"They poke holed through their skin!! Why?"  
  
"Ron it a perfectly normal muggle trend. In fact even guys do it. I actually liked it a lot. But we are getting off the subject, I was going to tell you more about Am..." Hermione started before she was interrupted.  
  
"'Mione tell me you didn't get one of those piercing things!" Ron stated eyeing his friend suspiciously.  
  
"I don't think Hermione would get one, unless it was in her ears. You didn't get one did you?" Asked Harry uncertainly. With this Hermione blushed and began bitting her lips.  
  
"It's no big deal. Honestly. Lots of people do it, and well, I got caught up in the moment." She managed to stutter out. Really it was no big deal, but she knew it was uncommon in the wizarding world, and her friends might not agree, but she liked it. She wasn't planning on showing them for awhile, but did it really matter?  
  
"Where did you get it?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione blushing an even deeper red stood up and slowly lifted her shirt just a little above her navel to show a dangling belly button ring. Both boys gasped, this wasn't something they could see Hermione doing. Ron looked at it oddly, "Can I touch it?"  
  
"Can you touch it? Why would you want to..." but before she could get the words out Ron had leaned over and felt it between his fingers. It was hard to tell who was blushing more Hermione or Ron. She could fell his soft fingers slowly touching the piercing, which sent a slight shiver through her body. She almost chuckled at his astonishment.  
  
"Now when do I get a peep show." Sneered someone from the doorway.  
  
Hermione hurryingly pulled her shirt back down, her red face deepening and Ron shot up. "Go away you prat!!"  
  
"No need to get hostile. Sorry to interrupt this moment when filth and filthier get together. Quite disgusting actually. And Granger no one and I mean no one would want to see you with your shirt up." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron back who was about to lunge at Draco, "Do you need anything? If you don't would you move your ghastly figure away from this compartment!" She was getting angry, or maybe it was the fact that he had embarrassed her, which she didn't like. She looked into his heartless eyes, seeing the coldness of them, daring him to say something.  
  
"Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall needs to see us one more time before we arrive at Hogwarts. You would think she had put me through enough torment, but being in a compartment with you twice, that is just pure evil." He gave a cold smirk.  
  
"Malfoy we will be having a word with you later." Harry said while glaring at his nemesis.  
  
"I know you want me Potter, but I just don't swing that way."  
  
"Go on Malfoy, you said what you needed to say I will be there in a minute." Hermione said straightening herself up.  
  
"I will gladly leave. I think you have had enough time to admire me." With one last smirk Malfoy was out the door.  
  
"I wonder how that big head of his fit through the door." Harry said plopping himself back down on the seat.  
  
"I swear I will teach him a lesson one of these days." Ron commented while glaring at the space Malfoy had been.  
  
"Don't let him get you so worked up, he is not worth it. Well I will meet up with you guys later." With a quick wave goodbye Hermione left.

* * *

Just as he thought, the stupid mudblood was head girl. This will put a damper on things. He sighed and looked out the window. Having to live with her for a whole year, letting her breathe the same air as him. He shook his head. His only hope now was to get accepted in the exchange program. Away for a whole semester that is what he needed. New faces, new girls. Starting to get restless he walked out into the hallway and looked around. People were running back and forth to others compartments, reuniting with friends. He strolled up the aisle until he got to 4c. Before he could open the door himself it was pulled open and he was dragged inside.  
  
As soon as he was in to lips had attached themselves to his. Pansy backed up a little with a big smile, "I knew you would come." as she sat down and patted the seat next to her. She pointed her wand at the door, "Fechamento." The door clicked locked, "I already put a silencing charm on." She gave him a wink.  
  
He sighed as he looked at her, always the eager one. He went to her and cupped his hand around her neck pulling his face towards his firmly placing his lips on hers. She kissed him back hungrily opening her mouth to let his tongue slid in. She let out little moans that excited him as he began to kiss down her neck; his hands unbuttoned her blouse skillfully. Yes this is what he needed, to take his mind off that little mudblood. He began rubbing her breast and felt her nipples hardening at every stroke. She moaned as she tugged his shirt from his waistband and ran her hands up his back pulling him closer to her, into another deepening kiss. They broke apart both out of breath. Feeling him harden she took her hand and tugged at his zipper ready for him.

* * *

Checking the mirror one last time, making sure he looked okay he turned to leave.  
  
"See we are so good together, just looking at you and ohhhh!" Pansy said quite pleased with herself, for having Draco once again.  
  
"Whatever Pansy. You know this is the only good use I have for you." With that he turned and left. He had hoped that would of relieved some of his tension. He was hoping that was the cause of the tension, not being able to shag. He was mistaken, though it had help for a while, it wasn't relieved for long. He casually strolled down the hall, yelling now and then at the younger years goofing off.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I was just about to come look for you and Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said from behind him.  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"I forgot to mention something to you could you please go look for Miss Granger and meet me back at the head compartment."  
  
"Yes Professor." With a sigh he headed off to look for the gruesome three. Finally at the back of the train he saw the three in a conversation. And then to his shock he saw Granger stand up and what appeared to be that she was flashing them. With a smirk he moved closer and realized she was just showing them her belly button. What was on it? He had to admit whatever it was, it was sexy. Her skin tanned and soft looking, it was rather hot. Wait that mudblood isn't hot! He strolled in before he could think anymore and gave her the message and headed back to the head compartment.

* * *

Hermione entered the compartment to find a smug Malfoy and Professor McGonagall waiting. McGonagall pointed to a seat next to Malfoy, which she hesitantly took.  
  
"I have forgotten to mention something to you two earlier, you are not the first two that have made head boy and girl who have hated each other. So hear this warning first sign of trouble I see between you two, I will intervene, with a method that has helped before." She said with a small smile thinking back to James and Lily. "Do we have an understanding?" With a murmured of yes from the two students she went on. "Also we will be having another going away slash welcome back students dance in two weeks, like we started last year. You two will have to plan it, you can get the prefects to help if you like. With that said I will leave you two alone."  
  
After McGonagall had left the compartment, Draco let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"What's wrong with you, you have no reason to complain." An irritated Hermione complained.  
  
"I have no reason! I am being forced to corporate with a Mudblood."  
  
Taking a deep breathe so as to not shout, "Malfoy whether we like it or not we will be working together. Can't we call a truce? We are going to be living together and have to get use to being around each other without name callings and glares."  
  
Thinking it over Malfoy put a smirk, "Alright, truce while we are in private, public is open field." He said holding out his hand.  
  
"Private? We are suppose to have a united front you prick."  
  
"Bite your tongue. Fine we'll do it your way." Holding out his hand once again.  
  
"Good." She hesitantly put out her hand but before she got to his he yanked it back,  
  
"I do not make deals with mudbloods." He stood up and left leaving Hermione glaring, this was going to be one long year.

**_Please review, any suggestions and ideas will be welcomed!_**


End file.
